Fifteen Going on Sixteen
by Katia11
Summary: It's Katara's 16th birthday and boys from all around the world have come to the Southern Water Tribe with the hope that Katara will marry one of them. She's got three days to decide, sounds easy right? Wrong.
1. Boys, Boys, Boys

So this idea came to me this weekend. Do you like it? Hmmm? Should I continue or kill it? It'll be my first multi-chapter here so we will see. =) Set in the future around Katara's sixteenth birthday. Katara is a bit out of character so forgive me. Also, it sort of makes fun of the whole 'who will win Katara thing'. Anyway here's the story. Love, Katie

I don't Avatar!

Boys, Boys, Boys

As Katara finished brushing her hair she could almost taste her disappoint in the air. She was supposed to feel different today. She was supposed to look different. She had always imagined that when she reached her sixteenth birthday she would be beautiful and filled with confidence. But, the sun had risen, and said birthday had come and nothing was different. She was surrounded by ice and the snow, and Aang hadn't returned. She sighed as she ran the comb through her dark, long hair.

It had been last year on her birthday that he disappeared. She still remembered the crushing intense pain she felt once she discovered he had gone. All that she got for explanation was a short note telling her that he was leaving for a little while. She hadn't heard from him since, but she had heard rumor of him doing some restoration work in the Earth Kingdom. She didn't know why he didn't say goodbye, but knowing that he wasn't around made her heart ache. She quickly dismissed the thought of the young, sexy airbender out of her mind and decided to enjoy her birthday to the best of her ability.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Sokka who was mumbling to himself over his breakfast. Suki was mixing whatever Gran-Gran had left cooking on the stove.

"This is going to be a long day," he cursed beneath his breath.

"Good morning to you too," she replied as she sat down.

"Happy birthday Katara," Suki turned to her and Katara returned the favor. "You'll have to excuse my husband, he's been worried about this day for months now," Suki laughed as she poured a bowl of Katara's favorite stew.

Sokka slapped his forehead with his palm as he let out a groan of frustration.

"Sokka, it's just a birthday," Katara scolded as she sipped the stew her gran-gran had made especially for her.

"No, it's not! You are now of marrying age Katara!"

"So?" She asked with a laugh.

"I will have to fight off the hoard of boys that come to seek your hand!"

"Dad will be there too you know," she reached across the table and touched her hand to his. "Besides, there won't be that many boys for you to fight off," she comforted him.

"Have you seen this place? It's buzzing with boys, boys, BOYS! Haru, Teo, some guys from the Northern Water Tribe who apparently were in Paku's water bending class with you, even Zuko is here!"

"Why is Zuko here?" She hissed venomously. Even though Zuko had kept in contact with them since he became Fire Lord and they were friends she had to admit she wasn't completely comfortable with the thought of him being in her home.

Sokka blushed.

"I asked him to come give me a hand," he replied.

"And he came? Doesn't he have some Fire Lord duties to do?"

"I sort of told him it was an emergency," Sokka admitted.

"You did NOT!" She exclaimed.

"Are you talking about the cranky guy in the ship?" Gran-Gran confirmed as she came through the doorway with her hands filled with meats to be cooked for the party that evening. "My brother did the exact same thing when I reached marrying age. He recruited almost every warrior in the Northern Water Tribe," she laughed.

Paku, who walked in behind his wife was smiling as he set down another arm full of meats.

"I remember after we met with your father, he made us fill out forms that listed the reasons we thought we should win your heart."

Kanna smiled at Katara.

"Happy birthday granddaughter," she quickly kissed her on the forehead before disappearing out the door again. Once her grandmother was gone Katara turned to Sokka.

"Princess Yue didn't have an army of warriors surrounding her!" Katara spat. This made Sokka blush again.

"She was engaged, remember?"

"That didn't stop you did it?"

Sokka growled but Suki laughed.

"She's got a point."

Sokka swirled his spoon around in his stew unhappily and Katara took note that he hadn't eaten a single bite.

"Really Sokka, it's just a party," she comforted. But just then Sokka stood and walked out the door. After he was gone Suki turned to Katara and smiled.

"Do you feel older?"

"No," Katara replied with a laugh. "I don't, I thought I would, but I don't."

"It was the same way for me," Suki replied. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Katara replied again.

"I wasn't nervous either, but I had Sokka," she responded.

"Why didn't he act like this when you turned sixteen?"

"Katara, he's not my brother, so it's a little different. He knew that he wanted to marry me. It was only three days after I turned that he proposed," she laughed at the memory. "He's so protective Katara, I know he'll be a good fath-I mean," but it was too late. Katara was beaming from ear to ear.

"SUKI! What a perfect birthday present! Congrats!"

"Shh!" Suki whispered through her joyous laughter."We wanted to wait until we were sure that the baby was healthy before we told anyone. Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course," she responded. "But, did he have to bring Zuko?"

Suki sat in the chair previously occupied by Sokka.

"He's the Fire Lord, people are afraid of him," Suki responded. "He told me that he thought asking Zuko to come was a good idea, I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"That is so not fair!"

Suki laughed as Katara finished her stew, letting its splendid warmth trickle into her soul.

"So is there any way that we can help gran-gran?"

"Well, I could start cooking the meat and you could go help your dad get the platform for this evening ready. I think the warriors are failing."

Katara rose from the table with a new determination.

"I'll go take care of it."

When she walked out of the small hut she noticed that the entire Southern Water Tribe was buzzing with commotion. People were walking back and forth, some staring at her, some wishing her a happy birthday, and then she saw her father in the center of the village. He looked completely flustered as he ordered his soldiers to push the snow this way and that. But they seemed to be deaf, because they stood at him all scratching their heads.

Katara laughed and hurried over to her father. This needed a woman's touch.

"Hey dad, do you need help?"

He nodded. She concentrated on making the snow move and within a few seconds she had made a rather large platform with a table at the end completely made out of snow and ice.

"I should've had you do it from the beginning!" He exclaimed unhappily. "This is going to be a long day," he moaned as he placed his palm to his forehead.

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't start acting crazy too Dad!"

"Sokka's still worried huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why."

"That's why," he said pointing behind them to a huge group of boys who were all drooling.

"It's KATARA!" One voice shouted and then they all started running towards her.

"I'm gonna go," she said gesturing back to the small hut she had come from. Her dad smiled and nodded. Without a second thought she made the snow turn into ice behind her and escaped into the hut as the boys slipped and began to trip over one another.

"Whoa," she whispered to Suki who came to the window and started laughing.

"That's a lot of boys!"

Katara gasped as she realized what these boys wanted, why Sokka had been so uptight. In all of the excitement of wondering who would come for her she had forgotten a major detail...

These boys were here to compete for _her_ heart, and she had three days to choose the one who she would give it to.

-x-

Have thoughts? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Probably the second one…..


	2. Brother vs Sister

So, let me just state that Katara is one of my favorite characters on the show. If I poke fun at her it is out of love. =) Enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Also, quick question, does anyone here know why when I go to my author page sometimes all of my stories don't show up? It makes me very sad, because it's mostly my recent ones that disappear….*sniffle*

I don't Avatar.

Brother vs. Sister

"I can't believe how many of them there are!" Katara exclaimed as she watched the large group boys who were all rubbing their back ends and groaning as they stood.

"Are you_ really_ that blind, Katara?"

Katara blushed as she turned away from the window. However she couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips as she helped joined Suki in preparing the seal blubber to be made into jerky.

"You know we have so much meat here, there's no way we'll get it all steamed and ready before tonight," Suki sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "We need a firebender."

"No way Suki, NO!" She exclaimed. "I am not comfortable with him being here in the first place I'm not going to ask for his help!"

"Come on, we need the help!"

"You've been listening to Sokka too much. He made you forget he burned down your village?"

Suki laughed as she poked at the blubber one last time before setting it over the small fire she had going in the oven.

"Don't you remember that he's the one that taught Aang how to firebend?"

At the mention of his name stung Katara unintentionally winced. Suki's eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry," she whispered, reaching across the table and putting her hand on Katara's.

"It's okay Suki, there's no reason that we shouldn't be able to talk about him."

"I know, but I don't know what I would've done if Sokka had ever left me. Not that I'd ever tell him that. Don't you dare tell him! He'll think I've gone completely soft."

Katara smiled and squeezed her sister in law's hand tightly. After a few moments Suki shifted uncomfortably.

"Why did your father think we could get this all done before tonight?"

"Because Gran-Gran did it for my mother's birthday, though she had the help of all the women in the tribe and we don't."

"Why can't we have the help of all the women in the tribe?" Suki exclaimed unhappily.

"Actually Suki, we do, most of the other women are preparing dishes of their own for the evening, that's the part each women plays when a girl reaches marrying age. Everyone has to help out."

"Your grandmother must be a miracle worker," Suki exclaimed vehemently as she rose to rotate the blubber in the small oven.

"First of all," Katara replied as she rose from her chair as well. "The blubber should have been started yesterday; didn't Gran-Gran tell you?"

Suki sighed.

"Seriously, this is ridiculous. We need Sokka to give us a hand, go get him would you? I'm sure he's just sitting in the house pouting."

Katara shifted uncomfortably.

"Just tell him that his _pregnant _wife tells him to get his sorry butt in here," Suki commanded and Katara did as she was told. After making sure none of the boys were watching hurried to the small hut which located just next door.

The first thing she saw as she entered the hut was Sokka sitting at the table and sulking over a large pile of papers.

"Hi Sokka," Katara greeted.

"Oh, hi Kata-," he stopped in mid sentence and quickly shoved the huge pile of papers behind his back. "K-Katara, what are you doing here?"

"Your wife needs your help. What are those papers Sokka?" She asked and Sokka flushed as he pushed them farther behind his back.

"It's nothing," he hissed.

"Let me see," she commanded holding out her hand. Sokka shook his head.

"Never in a million years."

Katara growled and tried to sneak a peek at them but they were too far behind him to be seen.

"Please," she begged as she pulled out the best puppy face she could muster.

"No," he spat.

"Fine," she sighed turning towards the door and gestured for him to come. When he finally relaxed she turned and froze him to his chair..

"Not fair!" He shouted as he struggled against his icy chains. She smiled as she reached behind him and picked up one that had fallen to the floor. Sokka squirmed nervously as Katara began reading.

_Application for Katara's Hand in Marriage_

_Full Name:_

_Age:_

_Hometown:_

_Skills: (This includes any type of bending)_

_Affiliation: (Earth Kingdom, etc.)_

_Detail why you think you would be best for Katara:_

_Detail how you would provide for Katara:_

_Please return to Sokka of the Water Tribe by tomorrow morning_

"You can't be serious Sokka!"

"Katara, be reasonable please! This the only way we can sort through them all!"

"This is what I think of being reasonable!" She shouted and crumpled the piece of paper in her hand into a small little ball and threw it at her brother's face. "I'm going to tell Dad."

"Dad helped," he replied with a smart smirk on his face.

This only irritated Katara more.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"It would take HOURS to interview each of those boys individually Katara," Sokka persisted. "And if you only have three days you don't one to be wasted sifting the less admirable ones out do you? After all, you don't have the best taste in men."

"Aang," she whispered. The name hung heavy in the air for a few moments and then Sokka scowled.

"Aang disappeared and broke your heart. So unless he can explain his actions, I'm placing him in the 'no good' category," he snapped, the coldness evident in his tone.

Katara picked up the piece of paper on the floor and smoothed it out.

"He will be back," she replied. "Maybe not for me, but he'll be back."

"Still, he owes us an explanation," he returned.

"Yes, he does," she answered.

"Why aren't you angry? Why won't you show how much he hurt you? Why do you have to bury it? Surely you can't still be in love with him."

When she didn't answer Sokka sighed.

"You are," he whispered.

."Sokka, your wife wants you," she scolded, trying to change the subject.

He shook his head as she unfroze him.

"Katara, you'll have to choose someone, even if it's not Aang."

"I know that," she snapped and Sokka flinched like she had hit him. After a moment of awkward silence she smiled half heartedly. "Now let's go, I'm sure Suki is worried."

Sokka rose from the chair rubbing his arms in a vain attempt to warm them. They hurried from the small hut back into the kitchen where Suki was working.

"Finally, I thought you two would never make up," she exclaimed. "Sokka, I haven't even gotten the first batch of Seal Jerky done!" She cried.

"You want Zuko?"

Suki nodded. Katara's jaw dropped, she had been tricked!

"Hey! Not fair!"

"Why do you not want him to help Katara? He's your friend too after all!"

"Because," she responded. "He's Zuko," she started but realizing she had no solid reason she turned towards her brother. "Fine," she finally consented.

"I'll go get him," Sokka replied and then quickly disappeared out the door. Katara walked over and stirred the fish in the pot.

"Are you upset with Zuko?"

"No, why would you think that?" She replied unconvincingly.

"I'll get it out of you eventually."

"I know," Katara laughed.

Just then she heard whispers coming from the other side of the small village and she knew that the Fire Lord was on his way. Her heart stopped dead in its tracks as Zuko's voice cried out.

"I'm here to do _WHAT_?"

-x-


	3. Old Friends

So I have to admit, I was hoping for more than 11 reviews at this point. Oh well! Anyway, thank you to those who did review! =) Love, Katie

I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender, okay? :D

Old Friends

When Sokka pushed Zuko through the door way his golden eyes automatically caught Katara's. He was no different than the last time she saw him.

"Hello Zuko," she hissed and he scowled at Sokka.

"Will someone please tell me why being your _body guard_ was worth sending me a black ribbon message?"

"Because Sokka is insane," Katara replied.

Zuko growled.

"I traveled all this way because you are throwing a birthday party?"

Sokka smiled.

"At least you'll get to eat some good Southern Water Tribe food!"

"It was a black ribbon message!"

"Never mind that right now Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed. "We need a firebender to help us finish cooking the meat."

"Don't you have Aang to do that?"

There was no answer. Everyone all just stared at him and Katara hissed through clenched teeth at him like a viper.

"That was awkward," Zuko added uncomfortably.

"Didn't you know that twinkle toes disappeared a year ago?"A voice spoke from behind them all. Katara's head jerked up, she recognized that voice. No, it couldn't be….

"Toph, is that you?"

"Of course it is sweetness! Who else would it be?"

Katara audibly gasped as the blind earthbender came into view. She was much taller and her hair was now hanging in long, black silky curls. She was wearing a dark green dress that still befitted her personality. She looked more beautiful than a rose in spring time.

"Good you're here, we'll need all the help we can get," Sokka said as he rose from the table and helped her inside.

"Did you tell EVERYONE to come and help, Sokka?"

"You need protection, unless you want to be mauled by_ those_," he pointed out the window to the drooling group of boys perched outside the kitchen window.

She sighed and shrank down to the table, knowing she had been defeated.

"But there's not much I can do to help, there's nothing around here for me to bend. Really I'm just here for the party," Toph added with a smile. "And of course there's the added bonus of watching these idiots compete for your heart," she laughed.

"Watching?" Katara inquired, bewildered by Toph's words.

"It's snow and ice here sweetness, but there is earth. But it's buried deep so my 'sight' is a little blurry, hopefully your brother can tell me what I miss," she added.

Katara smiled and hugged the girl in her arms.

"It is good to see you," Katara whispered. Even though they had never been good friends, Katara had missed Toph more then she realized.

When Katara finally let her go, Toph gently nudged Katara's arm with her fist like she did in the old days.

"Nice to see you too Sugar Queen, still sweet as ever I see?"

Zuko was watching this interaction with a curious expression on his face.

"Aang disappeared?" He inquired.

But it was the wrong thing to say. Katara was now advancing towards him with a fierce glint in her eye.

"Yes, he disappeared. Now would you please help us?"

Zuko flinched, obviously caught off guard by this seemingly unprovoked flare of temper. After a moment Katara noticed that everyone was staring at her. She turned away from the young Fire Lord with a blush.

"Ok," Zuko responded as he slowly backed away from the waterbender. She stirred the fish in the pot and tried not to look into the eyes of her bewildered friends. He walked over to the pile of still uncooked meat lying on the table and picked it up.

"Where should I go with this?"

This seemed to break the tension in the room and Sokka stopped staring at his sister.

"Uh, there's an old fire pit near the center of the village, if you light that with your bending we can cook the rest of the meat three times as fast."

"Okay," Zuko whispered and then disappeared out the door.

"Whoa! What was that Katara?" Sokka turned on his sister than you could blink.

"I don't know, he was just pushing my buttons I suppose," she added trying to cover up the obvious blush on her face.

"You are lying, Katara," said Toph who was standing next to her smiling broadly.

"I thought you said you couldn't see," she hissed menacingly.

"I don't have to feel your heartbeat to know your lying," Toph laughed.

"Okay, I'm borrowing the birthday girl for a little bit," Suki said as she stood up from the table and grabbed her sister in law by the arm.

"Katara, you need to tell me what happened," Suki commanded once they had arrived safely in Katara's bedroom.

Katara sighed as she shrank down onto her bed; her long dark brown hair fell in soft waves over the pelts beneath her as she stretched out. Suki was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Do you and Zuko have something, going on?"

Katara snapped her head towards her sister.

"Like romantically?"

Suki nodded.

"No, it's just… just complicated," she hissed menacingly.

"We have some time, you can tell me."

"Fine," Katara sighed. "A while before Aang disappeared, Zuko sent him a letter."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he told him that he was having trouble with an extremist group called the 'Dragons'. They were apparently trying to have him killed. Zuko feared for his life and he called Aang to his immediate aid. Aang sent a letter back telling him he'd be there as soon as possible. That night he came and told me that he was going. But that I had to promise I wouldn't come with."

"Why?"

"He figured it would be dangerous," she answered.

"You're probably one of the best waterbender in the entire world Katara, why didn't he think you could protect yourself?"

"That's what I said and we got into a huge fight over it. He said he was merely trying to protect me and I tried to remind him of what I could do."

"But he didn't leave."

"No, he didn't. He spent the next few days trying to apologize to me, and I gave him the cold shoulder. Finally he wrote Zuko back and told him that he would be later then he expected but that he would still come. Zuko wrote back a few weeks later and pleaded with him to come. At that point something even stranger happened. I received a marriage proposal from Zuko."

Suki's jaw dropped open.

"I thought you just," but Katara held up her hand.

"Two days after I wrote back with a rejection, I received a letter threatening me. It said I had to tell them how to defeat Zuko or they would come and kill everyone in my village. I immediately knew that the letter had been from the 'Dragons' all along."

Suki audibly gasped.

"I didn't want Aang to find out that they had threatened me so I tore the letter up. And I hoped that the Dragons would forget about it. But it was the next day that he disappeared."

"Do you think Aang somehow found out about the threats?"

"My guess is Zuko was corresponding with him and let him know that they had tricked me into giving away that I was in love with Aang. And if they knew that if threatened me, Aang would come. I think that Aang knew they would come for me unless he went to them."

"Why did they want Aang to come?"

"They wanted to kill him along with Zuko, easier to kill two birds with one stone I guess."

"So you're mad at Zuko, why?"

"He took Aang away from me. Him and his poor leadership skills," she hissed venomously.

"Katara, you know as well as I do that he was right in asking Aang for help."

"I know, but he's been gone so long."

"You think Zuko knows something?"

"OH yes, he must. Oh Suki, I'm so afraid that he's alone, dying in some dark place and there's no one to save him."

"Katara, are you in there?" Her gran-gran asked sweetly. Katara flashed an uneasy glance at Suki who was wiping tears from her eyes. "Hi Gran-Gran, come in!" She greeted happily, wiping some tears which had escaped from her own eyes.

"I brought you something, Katara," she held up a beautiful coat that was dyed purple. She smiled and handed it to her. "Your mother wore it for her sixteenth birthday too," she told her sweetly. "It's yours now, to hand down to your children."

With that Katara flung her arms around her grandmother and let the tears she had been trying to hide fight off fall into the silver hair.

"It's perfect Gran-Gran!" She told her, overwhelmed with honor and joy.

"Now are you two going to help me decorate?"

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. She put the large coat on her bed. Suki smiled at her and touched her shoulder.

"He's not dead, I can just feel it," she comforted and Katara hugged her sister-in law. "You should really talk to Zuko; I think the poor guy was kind of confused."

Katara pulled away and scowled.

"I just can't, I have to hope that he's still alive, that he's still coming back. If Zuko tells me different…"

Suki nodded as they walked into the center of the small village to the square that Katara had created with her waterbending. Her gran-gran had oil for the lamps to be placed at every corner, and dark blue and purple furs covering the ice benches and tables.

"Gran-Gran, this is beautiful!" She gasped. "Why do you need our help?"

"Hey look it's her!"A loud voice called and instantly she froze. She turned around to see some of the Northern Water Tribe boys racing towards her.

"Hey, back off guys!" Toph had appeared, growling. Their eyes grew wide and they ran away faster than Katara had ever seen anyone run in her life.

"What did you do to them?"

She giggled but did not answer.

"This is going to be a lot more fun than I anticipated sugar queen. I totally call dibs on punching the first guy who gets too close to you. No matter what Lord Scarface says," she laughed as she sat down on one of the ice benches. She shivered and stood up immediately.

"Why does it have to be so cold here?" She whined.

Katara laughed and quickly returned to helping Suki and her grandmother. With Toph close at hand she felt perfectly at ease.

All of her old friends were here. There was only one who was missing. Her heart ached as she thought about him. Did he find out about the threats? Did he fall fighting the Dragons? Was he alive?

There were so many questions in her mind.

She turned to look at the Fire pit that Sokka had built for Zuko to use. He was currently scowling at the slowly flickering flame. With a roar he lit the fire that seemed to be having a difficult time catching.

He was the only one who could answer those questions. Maybe Suki had been right, maybe the only way she could have closure was by asking.

"Come on, Katara," Sokka interrupted her thoughts as he handed her a rather large pile of papers that she recognized. "Help me put these on all the tables," he ordered. She scowled but did as she was told. When she had put a few on the last table, her grandmother came rushing over to her.

"You have to start getting ready! This is your big night Katara! Suki can help."

And with that she pushed Katara into the small hut with Suki close behind.

-x-


	4. Monster

Enjoy this chapter. P.S. I like reviews they let me know how I'm doing, and unless you tell me what you think, I'll assume you don't like it! =) Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so long... :(

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Monster 

Katara and Suki holed up in that hut for the rest of the day. Suki helped her with her hair and makeup. Hours later, the meats were being put on the tables and everyone had started to gather. The feast would begin any moment and Katara's stomach felt like it was doing flips inside of her.

"Don't be nervous, Katara," Suki encouraged.

But Katara couldn't help but nervously squeak as she looked out the crowds of people. Sure, she had fought in battles, she was strong. A little public speaking never hurt anyone, right?

"You'll do just fine."

Katara blushed and then they heard music drifting from the center where the party was. Suki perked up immediately.

"That's our cue! Good luck!"

Katara followed her out and walked up to the seat on the left side of her father. She stood next to him waiting for him to announce her.

"Good evening one and all! Thank you to those who have traveled so far to join us on this special occasion! It's my daughters sixteenth birthday and is now of marrying age!" There was a loud cheer from the boys on the sidelines. He held up his hands and Katara stepped forward. She could see all the faces in the audiences, faces of the people she loved. She smiled.

"Thank you all! I know that this is a day will bring much change. For it brings new life and new love. So let us drink to new beginnings!" She cried as she lifted her own glass and the people of the tribe copied her actions and all drank. Then Katara sat down and the company began to eat. After the music had started again, her father turned to her.

"Katara, you did beautifully, your mother would be so proud."

She smiled and let a few tears of joy fall down her face. After the feast was when the real excitement began. Several of the boys that had been following Katara around for the past few days had all ready turned in their sheets. They all ready had at least forty by the time the feast had finished. Sokka groaned as he split half the pile with his father. Her father laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Only you could create such insanity, Katara. We'll report to you tomorrow afternoon with the papers we think you should consider."

Katara smiled as she watched her father and her brother disappeared with the huge stack of papers. With a sigh she walked into her room and fell upon the bed. She rolled onto her side and finally shed the tears she had been fighting off all day.

When Katara awoke the next morning, her face was all sticky from the countless tears she had shed. She yawned and rose from her bed, noting that her nice jacket was all wrinkled and crinkled. She sighed and tried to smooth it out as Suki appeared in her bedroom.

"Dad and Sokka have delivered the first set of papers."

Katara sighed and followed her sister in law into the small kitchen. Zuko was sitting at the table looking forlorn and as she sat down his expression did not change.

"Good morning, Zuko," she greeted warmly. "How was your evening?"

"Terrible. At the feast last night there were three boys who kept trying to get to your table. Toph and I were able to keep them at bay but they kept trying, it took all our energy to keep you safe. I'm exhausted. And now that they'll be competing for you we'll have to work hard to keep them from attacking one another."

She laughed as she sipped on some leftover stew from the day before. He growled and sent her an intense glare. Just then she noticed that there were dark bags underneath his eyes and she realized that no matter how much he complained, he hadn't left.

"But, you stuck around," she quietly added.

He looked up and actually smiled.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, Zuko."

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"OK!" Suki called as she sat down not noticing that she had just interrupted a very serious conversation. "Let's take a look at these," she said picking up the first paper on the table. Zuko smiled warmly and she knew that he would ask her about it later. So Katara picked up a paper and Zuko did as well.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

He smiled smartly and kept reading. Katara huffed unhappily but continued reading anyway.

"Oh, this one is a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe!" Suki cooed happily. "What do you say, a maybe?"

Katara nodded and Suki placed the paper near the end of the table starting a new pile. She laughed when she read through Haru's.

_Skills (this includes bending). I'm reasonably skilled at Earthbending._

Still smiling she placed his form on the 'maybe' pile. Zuko sighed and pushed the pile away from him.

"If I read one more comment about how beautiful you are, I'm going to barf."

Suki laughed and Katara blushed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Here are the rest of the papers," Sokka said as he piled about ten more papers on the table. "When you've decided on five boys, come and get me. I'm going to get some sleep."

Katara nodded and started sifting through the last pile of papers. When she had finished she finally lifted up her 'maybe' pile. It had to be almost two o clock in the afternoon now and she was now wasting precious time.

In a hurry she read through the pile of about twenty applicants in the 'maybe' pile. After taking into consideration what Aunt Wu had said, she picked her final five.

Haru, Kinto (a skilled Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe), Teo, Hiryu (another skilled waterbender from a small village of the Northern Water Tribe) and a firebender named Lee who Zuko had personally recommended. She smiled looking over the applications in her hands. They seemed like a pretty good crew. She quickly brushed her hair and changed into a clean outfit and then walked out to where the fifty or so boys had gathered.

"Hello!" She couldn't help but smile when she saw that all the boys were white as ghosts from nerves. "I will now announce the five boys I have chosen."

"Haru from the Earth Kingdom," she started and Haru smiled as he pumped his fist into the air in triumph. "Kinto from the Northern Water Tribe, Teo from the Earth Kingdom," Teo was smiling from ear to ear and a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes was dancing a happy jig. "Hiryu from the Northern water Tribe, and finally Lee from the Fire nation."

There was a chorus of 'boo's' throughout the group and Katara smiled at a boy with dark black hair and golden eyes that was blushing.

"All right, you are all dismissed."

There was unhappy mumbling and complaints as the group dispersed, some complaining about the distance traveled and others about the waste of time.

"All right you five; this is what's going to happen. You will each get one date with me to take me anywhere that you please starting this evening. Those who I do not choose this evening will go with Sokka to perform a series of small and simple tasks. And by the third evening you will need to have a betrothal necklace you designed."

All five boys were staring at her with wide eyes and Katara smiled.

"I know it sounds complicated, but you'll be surprised to find how much extra time you have on your hands. Now who wants to go out with me first?"

All of the boys raised their hands; one of them who she figured to be Kinto was waving excitedly.

"Well then, we'll just go in the order you were called."

"YES!" Whispered Haru and the other four sulked off towards Sokka who had risen from his nap. He took the remaining four to perform the series of tasks he had designed.

Haru walked up to her with a warm smile.

"Finally, we get some peace," he began.

"Finally," she agreed.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm and she took it with a smile.

"Yes, we shall." After a few brief moments Katara decided to start up the conversation. "So where are we going?"

He laughed again.

"It's a surprise."

She giggled and pulled him a little closer to her as they headed away from the Southern Water Tribe towards the place where Aang had taken her to… _NO, don't think about Aang, think about HARU! _

"I've missed you Haru. How is everything at home?"

"Oh, it's good! After the war was won and my father returned everything at home improved. Her attitude improved and she began to laugh again. I hadn't heard her laugh in years."

Katara couldn't help but smile.

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it was."

Just then she noticed that he had indeed brought her to where he feared he might. It was the hill on which Aang had brought her to go penguin sledding.

"Katara, are you all right?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"You just had a funny look on your face."

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," she lied and hoped dearly that he wouldn't the light blush decorating her cheeks.

"All right, I was just checking. Now come and sit by me," he said as he rolled out a fur pelt that he had been carrying.

"Do you carry that with you all the time?"

"Around here? Yeah. Never know when you might need to get warm."

"Here, I'll make a bench for us to sit on," she smiled and did so. He smiled as moved the pelt from the ground to the bench.

"You never cease to amaze me, Katara." She blushed and he smiled. "So how is everything here? Did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's good. I really enjoy having Suki around to talk to. She and Sokka are so happy together and that is such fun to see. It's good to know that there is true love out there, you know?"

Haru laughed.

"I never figured you to be much of a romantic, Katara."

"I always have been, at least at heart."

He laughed again casting a glance at her hand resting on her lap. She nodded and he took it in his own.

"That's good to know," he whispered. "So," he added awkwardly as though he had just remembered something. "I noticed that Aang wasn't at your party. What happened between you two?"

Katara sighed; she had known this was coming.

"Oh, it's a long story, Haru. One I'm not completely comfortable sharing."

"Oh, I see."

She squeezed his hand in hers.

"It's not because I don't trust you."

"Katara, I love you and I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"You-you what?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"Oh," she responded. She noticed that his green eyes were intense and smoldering. She had seen this look before, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh Haru, I don't know," but this only made him smile. He began to move forward and slowly their lips met. His lips were trembling slightly, just like Aang's had been the first time he'd kissed her. Except Aang tasted like a warm summer breeze and fruit tarts. Just then her heart exploded in a flash of blinding pain. She pulled away and looked into Haru's eyes.

"I can't."

Haru sighed as he kissed her nose.

"It's all right; we can just sit here and talk."

"I'd like that, Haru." She replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so bad for turning down Haru but her heart just couldn't.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to convince it that it had no right turning her into a monster. What was she going to do when the other boys tried to kiss her?

-x-


	5. Weird Things Are Happening

Okay, let's go. P.S. I am not going to reveal who ends up with Katara since that kind of ruins the story. You aren't supposed to know, that's half the fun! =) Enjoy this chapter. Love, Katie

P.S. I love reviews! =)

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Weird Things Are Happening

When it was nearly midnight Haru and Katara walked back down the hillside. They had just about reached the hut when they heard a loud cry from the other end of the village.

"I think that was Sokka!" She yelled and ran at top speed towards the water where she knew Sokka would be. When she got there she saw a sight that was both slightly disturbing and hilarious. Sokka was frozen and the four guys were eating and chattering happily amongst themselves. She laughed and the four boys turned around.

"Well done you four," she commended. Sokka scowled at her.

"Forgive us, Miss Katara," Lee bowed. She noticed that he had a cute accent.

She laughed.

"What did he do?"

"He was making bad calls."

"You can't use waterbending to catch a fish, it doesn't count!"

Katara sighed as she begrudgingly released her brother from his icy cage.

"You are just being picky and you know it."

"But, what if someday there is no bending? Then you'll be sorry!" He cried, rubbing his eyes from pure exhaustion.

"You're tired, Sokka. You should get some rest."

He yawned and willingly followed her. She laughed again and sent the boys a wink.

"Katara," Sokka whispered. "I think Haru wants to say goodnight to you."

She nodded and let Haru catch up with her. She sent Sokka a smile and then he disappeared into his house.

"Thanks for the evening, Katara. I had a really nice time."

She smiled uneasily; he had that look in his eyes again.

"Haru," but he held up his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to kiss me again," he whispered and then hugged her close to him. She took a mental note of the warmth now seeping into her bloodstream. He pulled away, kissed her forehead and was gone before she even had a chance to apologize.

-x-

The next morning she awoke bright and early. She had to see the rest of her suitors and she was perfectly aware that she'd have to kind of rush through them. With a yawn she entered into the kitchen to find Zuko in the exact same spot he'd been in yesterday morning. Except this morning he had a black eye. Toph was sitting next to him, her face was contorted in a strange shape and Katara knew that she was trying to swallow a spoonful of Stewed Prunes.

"What happened to you, Zuko?"

"One of those losers you rejected called me Lord Scarface when I told him he had to leave," he hissed. "No one can call me that but Toph."

Toph smiled from ear to ear and hit Zuko lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, and you beat him up pretty good, it was GREAT!"

"I haven't seen this much excitement in years!" Kanna happily chirped as she went to mixing the stew.

"Where is Suki?"

"She's feeling a little _ill_ this morning." She beamed at her granddaughter and Katara returned the smile.

"Is there something you two ladies aren't sharing with the rest of us?" Toph asked with a smile.

But neither of them answered and the smile on her face grew.

"Ugh," Sokka was standing in the doorway, holding his palm to his head. "I have SUCH a headache. Those boys were a nightmare. They all kept trying to beat each other in random things. They didn't get it wasn't really a competition for me…. They would waterbend and firebend to hinder the other competitors. Of course, I couldn't get them to stop."

Katara laughed.

"What all did you make them do Snoozles?"

"HEY!" Sokka snapped but then smiled at the old nickname. "First I made them build a hut big enough for two people. Then I made them walk through a maze I made. Lastly, I made them catch a fish without using bending, but they did anyway," he hissed as he shrank into the chair. "And, the huts kept falling down; it was like the snow had a mind of its own."

"Well I guess Katara will have to live in a cave," Toph joked.

"Even though the maze was simple enough, not one guy made it out without my help. I looked around for the person or thing that might be interfering but I didn't find anyone."

"It sounds like one of the waterbenders was cheating."

"That's what you'd think right? But, like I said I looked everywhere and I didn't see anyone. Weird things are happening, Katara. It almost feels like Spirit World stuff."

The room went deadly quiet for a few moments. Until Zuko cleared his throat and then Sokka changed the subject.

"How was your night, Katara? Haru didn't try anything funny did he? After you left I remembered that I was going to send Zuko with to keep an eye on you. But he convinced me to let you and him have some peace." Sokka asked with a determined look in his eyes.

Katara sent a small, thankful smile at Zuko.

"It was fine!"

"He tried to kiss you. Didn't he sweetness?" Toph asked.

Katara growled.

"I didn't need earthbending to know he would."

"Zuko, you're going with Katara. No arguments."

"And what about me, what am I going to do snoozles?"

"You can make sure that the guys don't kill each other. They get along fine for the most part, but they like to argue over who is the best and who will win Katara when they start competing… It got pretty heated at one point last night."

"You got it."

"I can't believe this," Zuko whined.

"Obviously, those boys can't be trusted. Now go and don't complain!"

"Fine," he responded obviously unused to this demanding, firm side of Sokka.

"Well I'm off to meet Kinto, that's his name right?" She asked whoever would answer.

"Yeah it's Kinto. He's one of the ones from the Northern Water Tribe," replied Sokka. "Watch out for him, he's one of the guys who stirred up trouble last night."

"Okay," she responded and with a nod to Zuko walked onto into the bright daylight.

"Now Zuko, make sure that I don't spend more than two hours with each boy. I think that'll be about right."

"Two hours? That's hardly anything!"

"That's why I read through the sheets, dummy." She snapped. "This is the way my mother before me, and her mother before her, and so on and so forth did it. We've done it like this for centuries. I have to do it this no matter how many suitors I have."

Kinto was waiting for them outside the small hut in which all of the boys were staying in. When he saw them approaching his face scrunched up angrily.

"Why is _he_ coming with us?"

"He's sort of my body guard."

"Oh, all right. But I'm not completely comfortable with this."

"Neither am I."

He smiled and immediately relaxed. He took them to a private and secluded spot near the water. It was extremely romantic. He told her all about his past, and his likes, his dislikes. But, he barely asked her any questions at all. When his two hours had passed she was sure that he wasn't going to be in the permanent running for her heart. It's not that he wasn't a good guy; he just wasn't one she'd want to marry. Not after Aang. Instantly she felt the usual pain in her heart as his face floated before her. Finally Zuko shooed Kinto away.

"Tell Teo I'll meet him in a minute," she told Kinto.

The waterbender bowed to her and then disappeared.

"Well that was a fail," Zuko commented with a laugh.

"You shouldn't talk so loud, he'll hear you!" She reprimanded with a smile. As they walked to the center of the village she was surprised to see that Teo was not waiting for her. For a while she walked around looking for him. But he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

"I don't know where Teo went, Miss Katara," a voice said. She turned around to see the boy with golden eyes standing behind her.

"Is Hiryu here?"

He shook his head.

"I guess your next then. It's Lee, right?"

He nodded and took her hand in his own with a smart smile.

"That's right, Miss Katara."

-x-

So where did Teo go? Will he show up? Is Lee the culprit of the strange happenings? When will Katara finally confront Zuko about Aang? Only I know! HAH!

-A/N-

No, three days is not a magical number. We (the watchers of Avatar) just assume that the Southern Water Tribe women can choose whoever they wish. So I wondered, what if they could, but they only had three days to do it? That's how I got this. Thanks for the reviews, I ADORE them!

P.S. You were surprised that Teo was in the running, huh? I'll detail why when he finally shows up. If he does…. *spooky music plays* Mwuahahhaha!


	6. Spooked

Since Lee is the only boy from the Fire Nation I decided to give him an interesting story. And just to clarify, Lee is the boy with the golden eyes. =)

Spooked

As soon as they got out of the village, Lee started a conversation. Zuko stayed behind them at far enough distance that Katara could almost pretend he wasn't there.

"Tell me about yourself, Miss Katara."

"Well, first off please call me Katara."

"All right then, Katara."

"So what would you like to know?"

"Anything," he laughed.

"Well, I'm a waterbender."

"I know you are! I've heard you're pretty good. At least that's what Kinto said; he said you're a master!"

She blushed and nodded.

"Is it true that you helped defeat Azula?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Lee cried in awe. "Zuko told me that you did, but I still had to ask."

"How do you know him?"

Lee smiled like he was remembering an old memory.

"We went to school together. He was the Crown Prince and I was a General's son. We were friends instantly. But, when he was banished my father ordered me to never speak with him again. And I listened. I trained to be a warrior and was accepted with my father's troop. I helped him make plans to strike against some of the smaller Earth Kingdom communities. I helped him attack defenseless towns," his golden eyes were sparkling with tears. "I helped him kill."

Katara gasped.

"After one of these attacks, I started having nightmares of a giant, glowing Koi fish that would kill me if I didn't leave the Fire Nation army soon. The nightmares eventually got so bad that my father started to notice. I told him about the dreams and he just laughed. It's like he knew that I was starting to doubt. Then a black ribbon message came for us. It was from Admiral Zhao who ordered that our fleet abandon our post in the Earth Kingdom to come and help with the siege of the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara's eyes grew wide.

"When we got there, it was still night time and General Jiao had ordered us not to attack until dawn. So I took off. It was the most shameful thing I've ever done, but I knew if I didn't, I would die. The next day my father's ship was destroyed. Everyone on board died. After the loss of my Father's ship, I knew my choice had been made. I had chosen to leave the Fire Nation. So I disguised myself and hid in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where I heard about you, Katara. Almost all of the boys were talking about you."

He paused for a moment and smiled at her. "After the war was over, I decided that it was safe to return to the Fire Nation. After all, I hadn't talked to my mother since I had left with father. And I wanted to see my old friend, Zuko. When I saw Zuko It was like we'd never been separated at all. We automatically understood one another. We had both turned from a shameful past where we did things that we can never-ever take back. And so that's how I got here."

"Whoa, that's quite a story Lee."

"It's not exactly a happy one though."

"Do you miss him?"

"My father you mean? Of course I miss him, he was my father. Even if he was psycho."

"I lost my mother when I was very young. She was killed in a Fire Nation Raid," she whispered, touching the betrothal necklace hanging behind her fur coat. "This is all I have left of her."

"Katara, I'm so sorry."

She smiled at him and let a few tears fall from her eyes. "It's all right."

After a few moments he turned towards her with a smile.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

He laughed and took her hand in his own, pulling her towards him.

"Dance with me," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But, we don't have any music," she rebutted quickly.

"Just use your imagination. Now count, one, two, three," he told her as they began to waltz in the snow. Katara looked up into his eyes. She hadn't noticed before that he was nearly a head taller than she was. He laughed and pulled her closer to him and started humming a tune she thought she recognized.

"What's that you're humming?"

"Oh, it's an old Fire Nation song; I doubt you would know it."

"Oh. I thought I recognized it."

As they twirled his eyes never left hers, and it was like he was trying to read every thought she was having. This would be totally romantic, if it wasn't for the fact that Zuko was just behind them… and that her mind would not focus on what she told it to.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You are still in love with Avatar Aang."

She nodded as they twirled around again. She hadn't even admitted that to Sokka! Why had she admitted it to this boy she'd never met? Maybe it was the twirling, maybe it was the soft melody he was humming, or maybe it was his eyes. But, something about him was so familiar, so comforting. It was like seeing an old friend for the first time in years.

"Do you think if we had met before you and Aang, I'd stand a chance?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed and he pulled her chin upwards to meet his eyes. She knew that look. But she would try her best not to let her pain get the best of her this time.

"Can I kiss you, Katara?"

She nodded and mentally prepared herself. But, just before his lips touched hers, a huge pile of snow flew at him and hit him right in the face. He fell with a thud onto the ground. She hurried over to him and brushed the snow off of his face. He was smiling broadly, but shivering from head to toe.

"This place is full of surprises."

She giggled and helped him out of the pile of snow.

"I'm starting to think it** might** be spooked," he said seriously.

Katara shrugged.

"I thought you might be the one be behind it, actually."

"Nope," he responded simply.

"That's strange, it's not like we've angered the Spirit World or anything. At least I don't think we have."

He rose from the ground and brushed off the little bits of snow still on his arms and face.

"So, about that kiss…"

"Katara," Zuko's voice prodded. "It's been two hours. You need to go meet with the next guy on the list."

Lee sighed and she smiled at him.

"Just between us, you've got a good shot. So don't give up."

Teo was waiting in his wheelchair at the bottom of the hill. He was more grown up and good looking then the last time she had seen him, but he was still Teo. She could never consider him more than a friend. (Sokka had insisted that she at least try it out however.)

Lee smiled and bowed to his companion.

"Thanks, Katara. Have fun!"

She smiled and returned the gesture.

"He's a good guy, isn't he?" Zuko asked interrupting her thoughts.

"He's amazing, Zuko. Thank you for suggesting him."

"Do you like him?"

She nodded and then just then she saw Sokka marching towards her with a scowl on his face.

"I give up! Now Haru is acting weird, like he's seen a ghost…. "

"What do you mean, Sokka?"

"Look!"

Sure enough Haru was deathly pale and running around in circles, exclaiming something or other about water floating.

"What is going on around here, Sokka?"

"The other waterbender could have a hand in it."

"Sokka, he's been gone all day, Lee said so."

"Well he could be sneaking around, using his waterbending."

"When was this?"

"About three minutes ago," he breathed unhappily.

"That's strange, because about four minutes ago, Lee was attacked with flying snow."

"Well it would be hard for a human to be in two places at once, wouldn't it? So obviously no one is cheating, Sokka." She hissed venomously.

"Katara," Sokka started slowly. "Have you considered that Aang is dead and is haunting us?"

"Do you think so?"

Zuko turned and scowled at them.

"No, that's impossible. Aang is alive. At least he was when I saw him three months ago."

She had hoped that when Zuko told her that Aang was really alive her heart would leap for joy. Instead her heart began to race and her face began to heat up. Zuko seemed to notice this sudden change in the young waterbender and his eyes grew wide. Sokka was wincing as though he knew what was coming.

The anger that she'd been keeping bubbled up was now bare, raw and visible to everyone who decided to watch. Her eyes filled with tears of rage as she turned to the young Fire Lord.

"AANG IS WHAT?" She screamed.

-x-

Well now I'm going to be gone for a few days. This is why I updated one last time before I go. Hope you enjoyed it. =)

Love, Katie


	7. Bitterness and Resentment

Thank you for the reviews! Please let me know how I'm doing! I love reviews..! :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter. This one is a little more serious and a little drama filled... heehee. :) Love, Katie.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I do own the Dragons.. and any plot twists of this story. :)

Bitterness and Resentment

"_Katara," Sokka started slowly. "Have you considered that Aang is dead and is haunting us?"_

"_Do you think so?"_

_Zuko turned and scowled at them._

"_No, that's impossible. Aang is alive. At least he was when I saw him three months ago."_

_She had hoped that when Zuko told her that Aang was really alive her heart would leap for joy. Instead her heart began to race and her face began to heat up. Zuko seemed to notice this sudden change in the young waterbender and his eyes grew wide. Sokka was wincing as though he knew what was coming. _

_The anger that she'd been keeping bubbled up was now bare, raw and visible to everyone who decided to watch. Her eyes filled with tears of rage as she turned to the young Fire Lord._

"_AANG IS WHAT?" She screamed. _

-x-

"He's alive, or at least he was."

She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Explain, right now."

He sighed and Sokka started to retreat nervously from the two benders but Katara flashed a glare at him and he froze in his tracks.

"Well, it all started when I asked him to come and help me with the Dragons. Whoever their leader was knew the Fire Nation Palace very well, and there were several times when they almost succeeded in killing me. Soon I became sure that the leader was Azula."

"I thought she was locked up forever!"

"She is. But she's clever. If she wanted to kill me, she'd find a way. So I wrote to Aang begging his assistance in finding all the group members so we could subdue them. He wrote back telling me that he would be at the Fire Nation within a few months. But, then he wrote back telling me that he'd be later then he expected. At first I figured it wasn't a big deal and then the leader wrote me telling me that they knew where you were and if I didn't contact Aang again they'd kill you and Mai."

Katara's tears were now running freely down her face.

"And you told him."

"Of course, he had to know being here was endangering your life. He came straight to the Fire Nation. We discovered every member of the Dragons. Finally, we had only to find the leader and when we failed, he decided to try and set a trap. He would offer himself up as bait and I would follow him. But, when we got to the meeting place we were ambushed and we barely escaped. One morning a few weeks later, he was gone. He left me a note telling me that he was coming back here to ask for help."

"He lied to you, Zuko. You let him go to his death! I just KNEW this was your fault!" She screamed at the firebender. "They were after AANG not you. They must've known he'd come running if they threatened me. You should've written me MONTHS ago."

At this Zuko's face scrunched up in anger.

"I did," he replied quickly.

"What? No you didn't."

"I wrote you asking if Aang had arrived here yet."

"I don't believe you," she hissed.

"You know, for some reason I thought we were past all this."

"You let him go to his death."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Katara? I honestly thought he was coming back here."

"That's not what he did, is it? You should've known him BETTER then that Zuko, you know he likes to try and solve things BY himself. I thought that the War had knocked that idiotic notion out of him, but I guess not."

"You know, blaming me isn't going to help anything."

"You let him die."

"Will you shut up and let me talk?"

She hissed through clenched teeth. .

"Katara, I've been trying to tell you. I heard from him a few weeks ago. He wrote me and told me that he was here."

"What!" Her head was starting to hurt.

"That's why I was even more surprised to discover he had not actually returned."

"He's alive then…"

"It seems that way."

"This is entirely your fault, Zuko. If you wouldn't have written him, he wouldn't have left."

"And yet, he still hasn't returned. Even though he knows it is your sixteenth birthday."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Katara turned to him and bended a sheer plate of ice at him. He defended himself easily with a fire blast.

"I know your mad, Katara. But, please."

The tears were coming faster now.

"Why didn't he come back?" She threw another half hearted splash at the firebender and froze him where he was standing. But, he merely melted the icy barrier.

"Katara," he whispered as he neared her. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Before she knew it, the firebender had come up and wrapped his arms around her. "I know how you feel though. When I thought I would never see Mai again I was torn to pieces."

She sniffled into his shoulder, her arms hanging limply at her sides. It was an awkward hug, but still oddly comforting.

"Why didn't he come back? I thought he loved me."

"He did, maybe that's why he didn't come back."

"That doesn't make any sense, Zuko." She hissed into the coat he was wearing.

"Ahem," a voice from behind them cleared their throats. Katara slowly shuffled away from Zuko, her face covered with tears. Sokka was frowning.

"You know that I'm glad you two have made up, but Teo is waiting."

Katara sniffled and cast a glance at Zuko.

"Thanks, Zuko."

"Are you done being mad at me now?"

"We're getting there," she responded and then headed down the hill to meet Teo.

"That girl is like a hurricane," Zuko told Sokka when he thought she was out of sight. And she couldn't help but smile. Teo was waiting with a confused smirk on his face.

"What was that about?"

"Zuko told me the truth, a painful truth."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that from all the screaming."

She giggled and smiled at him as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well actually, I can't go far in my wheel chair. But, I was thinking the water."

"That sounds perfect."

"Katara," he whispered when they were away from listening ears. "I know you aren't really interested in me, and I'm happy to say I'm not really interested in you either."

"Oh," she exclaimed. "Then why are you here?"

"Because, I have a message from Aang that is only meant for your ears. And the only way I could get close to you in this mess was by applying."

Her eyes widened. And her heart had started to beat in quick, erratic beats. She couldn't take much more of this craziness.

He held out a roll of parchment.

"I don't know why he sent it to me, but he did. Please open it."

"You want me to open it right now?"

He nodded.

_Dear Katara, I hope this letter finds you well and safe. I'm terribly sorry for the decision I made in leaving you that night. But, Zuko told me that the Dragons were possibly after you. I had to help him; I couldn't let them hurt you. You have to understand this. _

_I set up a trap that failed, and ever since I have been followed ever since I left the Fire Nation. I know your birthday approaches, but I don't think I can avoid this encounter any longer._

_If I should not return, I want you to know._

_I love you._

_Aang_

"He must've sent this when he sent the other letter to Zuko!"

"He sent it to me, ordering me to take it to you personally. I don't know why though."

"If he was being followed, he probably wanted to throw them off course. But it certainly appears as if he is dead after all."

"I'm really sorry, Katara."

She laughed at piece of paper and gently kissed it, her tears leaving stains on it.

The bitterness and resentment which had built up inside of her, was slowly disappearing into the blue horizon..

She finally understood everything. He had done this to protect her. She laughed. She should've known he would do something stupid, and he should've known that she would gladly have died just to have him back.

"Thank you, Teo."

She bent over and kissed his forehead lightly. He wrinkled his nose and frowned.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Now I'm going to find a way out of this mess."

She laughed and kissed his nose again.

"Bye, Teo."

He wrinkled his nose again and disappeared towards the village. She sat near the water, fighting off tears. She blew a gentle kiss to the sky.

She felt a gentle breeze blow past her and she closed her eyes, imagining him next to her. Brushing back a loose bang, kissing her ear lobe and telling her how beautiful she was.

"Hey Katara, can I join you?" A voice interrupted her wonderful day dream. She turned to see Hiryu standing behind her. He had dark black hair with piercing blue eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Come and sit," she whispered.

Her heart was so confused, she knew Aang was probably dead, but it still clung to the bittersweet hope that he was alive.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Hiryu."

"Why didn't you come with a warning label?"

She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"The drama has been nuts. Some of the guys have actually had fist fights trying to figure out whose been cheating. And weird stuff keeps happening. Haru thought that he saw water floating in the middle of the air but there was no one around. Lee says that when he went to meet you, the snow made a maze that he got lost in and he was attacked by a ghost snow ball. The other day I was walking with Kinto, who is a total jerk by the way, and he was bragging about how he was going to win you no problem. Suddenly he froze and his limbs started moving freely around like they had a mind of their own. Seriously, and the other night I thought I saw something moving around in the shadows of our cabin. But, when I asked who was there, the shape disappeared."

Katara's breath caught in her throat.

"Did you just say that his limbs were moving on their own?"

"Like they had a mind of their own," Hiryu responded.

"Was that during the full moon?"

He nodded. And Katara's heart rate spiked with hope. Someone had been using Bloodbending! And only two other people in the human world knew about it and could use waterbending to perform it. Either Hama had escaped the Fire Nation or…

Aang was here.

-x-

Aang is alive one mintue, dead the next, then alive again.. and Katara has to choose, soon. :) Hmmm...


	8. A Little Kissing

I don't own Avatar. Katara goes a little crazy in this chapter. Enjoy. Love, Katie

A Little Kissing

Slowly a small grin crossed her face. Her heart was beating in fast, quick beats. She was furious, yet ecstatic. If Aang was seriously here, she didn't know if she'd slap him or kiss him senseless first.

"Katara, are you all right?"

She turned to Hiryu who she had temporarily forgotten was there.

"I could kiss you!" She exclaimed happily.

"Please do!" He teased.

"You just gave me the best news ever!"

"You like that the Spirit World seems to be hindering your courtship?"

"I don't think it's the Spirit World at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," she laughed, pulling the boy close to her and kissing his lips lightly. When she pulled away, he stared at her like he'd been hit with a ten ton weight. "You'll have to excuse me, I need to go."

"But, my two hours aren't up yet!" He called after her.

She left the very confused boy behind her as she ran towards Sokka's house. She burst through the door to find Sokka and Suki sprawled across their kitchen table, engaging in a tongue war.

"SOKKA!" She screamed.

The two lovers jumped away from each other. Suki blushed and tried to straighten the fur coat she was wearing.

"Do you ever knock?" He growled as he rose from the table.

"Have you seen any one strange around?" She asked ignoring the icy glare he was giving her.

"No why?"

"Have you seen someone that you haven't seen before?"

"No!" He growled again.

"Are you sure?"

"Katara, will you PLEASE tell me what the point of all this is?"

"Someone used bloodbending during the full moon. And we both know there's only two other people who know about that technique."

"I don't know Katara, maybe it's not bloodbending. After all weird spirit world stuff happens during the full moon."

"I think Aang is here, Sokka."

"What?" Suki asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone else that knows how to bloodbend."

"What is bloodbending?"

Katara shuddered as she remembered the feeling of holding someone's life in her clutches. It took an extremely talented waterbending master, someone with a lot of will power and determination.

"It's a dark form of waterbending, I learned accidentally from an old lady a few years ago. The only other person to know about this form of waterbending and able to use it would be Aang."

Sokka sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Katara, this is silly."

She stood in the doorway with a smart smirk on her face.

"I don't care, Sokka. I will find him if he's here."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I will look everywhere."

Sokka looked outside at the sun as though he was reminding her of where she was supposed to be.

"Katara, you only have till tomorrow, and then you have to decide."

"I'm going to find those boys and ask them if they've seen anything," she nodded her head.

"They are making their necklaces. I left Toph to make sure things didn't get out of hand."

She went over and kissed her furious brother on the cheek and shot a smile Suki who was still blushing intensly.

"Sorry to interrupt!" She teased and disappeared out the doorway earning a growl from Sokka. Without a second thought she ran to the small hut where she knew Pakku was helping the boys make their necklaces. She burst into the room, and all of the boys promptly stopped what they were doing.

"Okay, you boys have some explaining to do."

"Sugar Queen what are you doing here?" Toph asked with obvious surprise in her voice. Before she could speak a horrendous noise broke out in the small room.

"I can waterbend!" Kinto shouted.

"I can firebend!" Lee shouted.

Soon all of them were shouting various traits that made them most acceptable to be her husband. Toph was starting to twitch a little bit from the escalating noise.

It was when Haru and Kinto turned to face each other, pushing their various necklaces aside and were ready to pounce that Toph lost it.

"SHUT IT!" She commanded quickly and the noise died instantly. Katara nodded a silent thank you to Toph.

"I mean to ask if anyone of you have seen something odd the past few days."

All the boys nodded, whitening.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"A lot of bending, with no one doing the bending," Lee commented quietly. All of the boys nodded simultaneously.

"Are you SURE that you didn't see anyone?"

All of them nodded together again.

"Oh," the disappointment evident in her voice.

"I think I saw someone yesterday night," Haru spoke up.

"Who did you see?"

"I saw something standing outside our hut as though it was looking for something. I walked out to see who it was and the shape was gone."

She noticed that Lee was starting to twitch uncomfortably.

"Uh, that would've been me."

"What were you doing out late at night?" Kinto hissed.

"I couldn't sleep," he answered honestly.

"Will we ever figure out what the Spirits is going on?"

"Well, I can tell you that some of it has been us doing it to ourselves, I admit I've sabotaged a few of the guys," Kinto added.

"Yeah, me too," Hiryu added with a blush.

"But none of these guys could've done that thing to me the other night, it was definitely spirit stuff."

"You had it coming though dude," Hiryu retorted. "You were sort of being a jerk."

"Oh yeah, is that right?" The two boys rounded on each other and then Hiryu acted, he flung sheer blast of ice at the waterbender, but Kinto dodged it and was about to retaliate when Toph stepped in between them. They were growling at one another muttering swear words beneath their breath. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"This is NOT worth it," and with that she disappeared back into evening air.

"What was that about sweetness?" Toph asked as she joined her.

There were crashes from inside and Katara laughed.

"You are just going to let them fight?"

"They want to tear each other apart, let them. I've had it with these characters."

Katara laughed.

"What was that about?" Toph redirected the conversation. "I thought you might possibly attack someone."

"I think one of the boys MIGHT be lying about their identity."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear Kinto?"

Toph scoffed.

"I sort of block him out."

"He couldn't control himself; his body was doing things he couldn't explain."

"Bloodbending," Toph whispered her face whitening.

"Bloodbending," Katara confirmed.

"So how are you going to figure out which one it is?"

"Well I know it's not Haru… it has to be one of the boys I've never met before."

"So what are you going to do?" Toph insisted not satisfied with this answer.

"I am going to figure out which one of them tastes like warm summer breezes."

Toph's jaw dropped.

"What!"

"Well, Aang is good at hiding; he's good at blending in. The only way to make sure he's not in there, is this way."

"Finally, Katara is steppin' up!"

"Okay, what alternate dimension are we in that YOU are making sense?"

Toph laughed as they walked back into the small room.

"I want to watch this," she added.

Katara first attacked Kinto; his breath was cold and chilly. Nope, it wasn't him. Pakku's jaw dropped as she rounded on Hiryu, whose eyes were sparkling with anticipation. She pressed her lips against his and was pleased to discover he tasted like onions. Haru was scoffed in the background. "She's lost her mind."

She turned to Lee whose golden eyes were feverishly glinting. Before he could argue she had pressed her lips against his. She hadn't expected it, but on his breath she tasted heat, she tasted fiery sparks. But, it wasn't Aang. Although she had to admit, he was a good kisser. She pulled away and he looked like he had been hit over the head. He licked his lips unwittingly and she smiled.

"That's all I wanted to know," she remarked and then disappeared out the door again.

Her heart sunk a little bit, Aang wasn't here. Or at least he wasn't competing in disguise like she had hoped. But that still didn't explain the bloodbending. Zuko was standing behind her; apparently he had been watching the whole thing, silently.

"Zuko, this doesn't make any sense. Unless he's not competing, unless he's protecting me," she hissed slowly. She turned to Zuko.

"Oh Spirits, don't even… HMPH!" She kissed him, short and sweet, and was delighted to discover he tasted like fire flakes. She pulled away and huffed, Zuko on the other hand was wiping his lips furiously.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," she hissed.

He growled and spit on the ground.

"Get over it. You know you liked it," she teased, but when he glared at her she shrugged. "Sorry."

He nodded.

"Did I drink cactus juice again? Cause I swear I just saw ZUKO making out with my sister!" Sokka's enraged voice came from behind them.

"She attacked me!" Zuko responded, holding his arms up, signifying surrender.

She sighed, letting her hopes fall into the pit of her stomach.

"You were right, Sokka. I kissed every one of those boys, Aang isn't one of them."

Sokka sighed, putting his hand to his forehead, the color leaving his face.

"You did what?"

"Kissed them," she responded.

"Things could NOT get much worse."

Suddenly the hut which the boys were in fell with a THUD upon the ground, burying them all in its snow.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong."

"You make it too easy," Katara laughed, repeating the words of Toph.

And with that, Zuko, Katara and Sokka raced to the pile of snow.

-x-


	9. Wind

Enjoy. I had fun writing this chapter. You'll see why. Love, Katie P.S. She's a little OUT of character. But it's kind of fun to do that! Heehee…

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Wind

When Katara arrived, Pakku had all ready begun to waterbend most of the snow back into its original shape. Just then there was a loud groaning and Katara saw what had caused the collapse.

Hiryu and Kinto were rolling around trying to bite each other. She sighed as she pulled them off each other.

"Seriously boys, THIS is not making your chances better."

They were not listening.

"You only have a matter of hours to finish your betrothal necklaces."

As she as she spoke the words, it was like a new fire had entered into their bodies and they raced towards the necklaces. But, still hissing at each other like angry platypus bears.

"Boys," she muttered.

Lee laughed.

"I know, right?"

Pakku began to push the snow to make another hut like the one that had just fallen. She turned to face the young firebender and smiled.

"Thank you for behaving like a gentleman."

"You are worth it," he whispered, his golden eyes glinted. She couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze.

She hadn't noticed but in this light, he was sort of dreamy. He was a rugged and forbidden kind of handsome that she found slightly intriguing.

"Oh really, am I now?" She encouraged gently.

"Yes," he whispered as he walked even closer to her. He was staring at her lips again and she felt her face heating.

"Ahem," there came a loud clear voice.

Pakku's eyes were wide and boys were staring at them, flabbergasted. Haru looked like he had been slapped in the face. She sent Pakku a silent thank you. Lee had moved back to the necklace he was working on.

She sent him a smile and noticed that Zuko was slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Has everyone in the Southern Water Tribe gone crazy?"

She laughed and walked with him out of the hut.

"Seriously, who in their right mind came up with this process?"

"Someone who'd been drinking A LOT," Sokka hissed as he joined them.

"Sokka, are you all right?"

"No," he started. "I have such a headache," he whined.

"Poor baby," said Toph who was rubbing her own temples. Sokka scoffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is way more work than it's worth," Zuko agreed. "It's not every day I get attacked by Katara," he laughed lightheartedly.

Sokka hissed warningly. Zuko chuckled and Katara turned around to shoot him a glare. He smiled and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"This still doesn't fix my problem."

"You still have to decide."

Suki had now joined their little pow-wow in the middle of the village. Katara nodded.

"Dad will expect me to, everyone will expect me to. I can't decide that I want none of them because I have a feeling that Aang might be here. I mean, he didn't compete, so that means, I can't choose him, right?"

"No, you can't," Sokka replied. "And you only have until tomorrow," he added.

Her eyes went around the room, examining the boys. Kinto was out; Hiryu was a nice guy, just not for her, so really it was just between Haru and Lee. Her eyes studied the firebender. She liked his straightforward nature, his gentlemanly behavior, and plus he was good looking. She looked at Haru; they had been friends for forever. He had beautiful green eyes that could melt the coldest heart, and that little mustache of his was sort of cute. But none of them were who she REALLY wanted.

"I'm going for a walk," she said abruptly."ALONE," she added when Zuko turned to follow her. Sokka opened his mouth to protest. "Do you want me to decide, or do you want these boys to stay here forever?" He closed his mouth and she smiled smartly.

"That's what I thought."

When she was finally alone she sat down on the cold ground. She was so furious she could hardly see straight. Why had he left? Why did he HAVE to go? And why did Zuko insist that he had written her? Why did NOTHING make sense anymore?

"Aang," she whispered. "I need to tell you, that you are NOT making this easy for me. Every time I try to get my heart to like one of them YOUR face comes to my mind. Like I told Lee, I'm still in love with you even though you've given me every reason to HATE you. Sokka thinks I'm crazy, and I'm starting to think so too. I wish you were here every second of the day, I wish you were here to kiss my lips and tell me that it will be okay. I wish my heart wasn't so damn _set_ on you. I mean come on; it makes more sense to love Zuko!" She sighed.

Then she smiled for the first time in days. She had an idea, an idea that would almost certainly reveal if Aang was really here.

A few hours later after perfecting her plan, she practically skipped back to her room where she discovered each of the necklaces on her bed.

They were each individually crafted and each one reflected a little bit of the maker. She smiled as she picked up the first one. It was a beautiful earth sign swallowed by the circle of the Water Tribe, and was engraved with scrolling letters. _You are my earth._

Haru was always so sweet. She pushed the necklace aside. The next one was different, a beautiful yin/yang symbol with the Fire Nation symbol superimposed in the center. _Natural opposites, yin and yang have always balanced each other. There cannot be one without the other. _She smiled wistfully. _Sorry boys, but this is my last shot._

-x-

The next morning, Katara walked into the center of the village wearing her purple coat, and her betrothal necklace removed. The boys were all staring at her with wide eyes and red faces. She cleared her throat bravely. She noticed that the entire tribe was around them, just as she had planned.

She prayed that Sokka would forgive her for what she was about to do.

"I have an announcement to make!" She started, looking into the eyes of Haru and Lee. "I've looked at these engagement necklaces and have decided it's time for the truth." Her heart was racing now. Was she really going to lie to all these people? The picture of Aang floated into her mind. Instantly her bravery was renewed.

"I am engaged to Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko dropped the pot he was carrying. Sokka was flushing angrily. And Suki looked like Katara had just told her she was secretly a boy. Toph was drooling stupidly and her father was shaking his head.

"WHAT?" Zuko was the first to speak. He was blushing fervently.

"OH come on, Zuko. We both knew it would come out sometime."

Lee and Haru turned around to face Zuko, they were glaring at him.

"I cannot choose between you two, because my heart has all ready been claimed."

"Prove it!" A voice called.

She pulled out a small necklace that she had actually made herself. It had a White Lotus flower engraved on it.

"He wanted to show me that the most beautiful flower in the world was not fairer than I," she replied.

Zuko looked like he might be sick.

"I did NO such thing!" He shot back.

"We've been secretly engaged for over a month now!"

Suki was shaking her head.

"What?" Zuko asked, completely baffled. "That is not true!" He tried to tell the enraged two boys now growling at him. But, she had started to advance towards him, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Katara," he hissed warningly. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," she whispered.

She pulled his lips onto hers forcefully. He was groaning in protest and when she pulled away he was gaping stupidly.

"I'm in love with him," she announced to the other two. Lee looked like might faint and Haru looked confused. "I've always been in love with him," she cooed.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice cried as a forceful gust of wind blew Zuko to the ground.

-x-


	10. Speechless

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Thanks for sticking through this mess with me! I know most of the characters are out of character, and I know I make lots of mistakes. YOU guys are amazing. Thank you! Love, Katie

P.S. There is one more chapter after this one. Enjoy! Reccomended Listening: Speechless by Lady GaGa, Dangerous Game from Jekyll and Hyde

Speechless

A cloaked figure had stepped forth from the crowd and pulled back his hood.

Her eyes fell first on the glowing tattoo on his forehead. The spectators gasped. Some of them started whispering something or other about the 'Avatar'. A second later the glow was gone, but his gaze was focused intently on Zuko.

He was taller than he had been when he left. His jaw was clenched tightly and his brow was furrowed in confusion. Some of the young chubbiness of his face had melted away, but there was still a youthful, peaceful look about him. He was utterly and completely SEXY.

If it wasn't for how ANGRY and confused she was, she would've have attacked him right then and there.

However this line of thought was promptly interrupted.

"I trusted YOU!" he shouted at Zuko. "You were supposed to help me _stop_ her from getting married, not HELP her get married!"

Okay, she had not been expecting that.

"We're not engaged!" He shot back.

"She just kissed you; I'd say you were engaged!"

"Katara? Will you please intervene here?" Zuko prodded.

"Aang, we're not engaged."

When she spoke his name, Aang turned to face her. Her heart was racing now and her body was trembling from the intensity of his gaze. She had almost forgotten how deep his grey eyes were. They were like a never ending sea of glittering glass.

He was beautiful.

_KATARA, don't think that way! You are supposed to be MAD! _

"Katara," her insides purred as he spoke her name. "I don't understand."

"I knew you were here, Aang," she sincerely hoped that he did not notice the way her voice rose at the end of her sentence. "A few nights ago something happened to one of the boys that sounded A LOT like bloodbending. I knew that only two human beings on earth know how to do that." She paused. "How could you?"

"I just," he stuttered, an adorable blush creeping onto his cheeks. "He was talking bad about you, and I-I just lost my temper." He rubbed his neck nervously. "But, I still don't understand. If you aren't engaged to Zuko, what was that about?"

"Like I said, I figured that the person who used bloodbending was you. But, I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't reveal yourself to me. I had to do something drastic."

"Why did it have to be Zuko?" He hissed.

"You would expect me to choose one of THOSE guys. So I figured that if I chose Zuko I'd stand a chance of surprising you."

"Oh my _Spirits_," Sokka whined. "This is such a mess."

"Oh," Aang whispered, the blush now completely swallowing his face.

"Now you have some explaining to do."

Zuko had started to shift away from the group, but Katara saw this.

"Let me rephrase that, you TWO have some explaining to do."

Zuko sighed and then walked over to join the group again. Aang sighed and rubbed his temple with his finger.

"When Zuko wrote me telling me that the Dragons would attack you if I didn't come, I went straight to the Fire Nation. But, that is exactly what they had planned and they attacked me when I tried to fly into the palace. The Dragons soon blocked all communication as I'm sure Zuko told you."

"No, he failed to mention that," she hissed at Zuko who was smiling nervously.

"Even when we had caught them, no one would tell us who their leader was. So Zuko and I split up and started searching around the Fire Nation. After months of searching we found a clue. So I devised a trap in which I would offer myself as bait and Zuko here would follow me close behind."

"Zuko told me that," Katara responded for a moment, with a glare at the firebender.

"When I went to the place I suspected, we were ambushed. We barely got out alive. Soon after this I figured out knew I was being followed. I went all around the Earth Kingdom hoping to lose him, but he just kept finding me. Finally, I left Appa with Iroh in Ba Sing Se. That's when I disguised myself in this cloak and snuck out of the city. I wrote Zuko telling him that I was actually going to the Water Tribe. I knew it was risky, but I figured I should stop hiding."

"So basically you tried to have yourself killed?" She hissed. Aang rolled his eyes.

"I just had to get here. So, I'd fly a sizeable distance on my glider and when I realized your birthday had arrived and I hadn't come, I decided that I could still stop the others from getting you. When I arrived I disguised myself as a Water Tribe member. And to my luck, Sokka was looking for people to help with the competition."

"Now this makes sense," Sokka added stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You've been the cause of all this craziness!"

"Duh, I think we KNEW that, Snoozles." Toph remarked with a smart smile. But, Sokka clearly was still waiting for Aang to explain.

"Yes, I'm the one who lead these boys astray, who made them take wrong turns. It was pretty easy using waterbending to make them keep their distance. And to keep your suspicions focused on the two waterbenders competing."

"Oh, that's so not fair!" Hiryu cried.

"I don't get how Zuko is involved though," Katara added.

Zuko sighed. "Did you really think I'd come all this way to be your body guard? When Aang told me of his plan to come here, I decided it would be best if I was here as well. Since, he was being followed and everything. So I was surprised that he wasn't here when I arrived. But one night I saw him airbending and ever since I've been helping him keep the other guys from you."

"But, you recommended Lee!"

"Lee is engaged to a girl back home, Katara. He'd say no if you chose him."

"But you wanted to kiss me!" She blushed, noting that Aang was glaring at the boy. "How could you be engaged?"

"Sorry."

Good Lord, was EVERYONE involved in this scheme?

"We wanted to make sure that Aang's identity was kept secret," Zuko hissed at the airbender who smiled nervously. "Just in case the assasin had followed him. He's been so careful, until now.

"I lost my temper!" Aang exclaimed vehemently.

"So the assassin could still be following you?" Katara asked.

"Yes, he could be. But, I'm pretty sure I lost him in Ba Sing Se, I haven't actually seen him in a while."

"That's because he wanted to stay hidden as well, so he could get both YOU and Zuko alone."

The boy she had thought was Kinto had come forward. She hadn't even noticed that he had left the group and was now standing directly behind Aang, holding a knife at his throat.

Katara's breath froze in her chest. She did NOT understand. Sokka slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Seriously, could this get ANY weirder?" He asked weakly.

Kinto was laughing manically as he brought the knife tighter around Aang's throat. "I knew he'd lose your temper eventually if I remained dormant. And now I can kill you."

"You are NOT going to touch him," and with that shot a blast of water towards him.

But he had dodged it and sent a blast of water back at her, faster then she could blink.

"Okay, I'm confused. You are a waterbender!"

"What, you've never met a waterbender who sided with the Fire Nation?"

"Not a sane one," Katara replied.

"Well, Azula figured you wouldn't expect a waterbender, so she paid me a hefty sum to get me to follow Aang, and to compete when she got wind that your birthday was coming soon. We both knew Aang wouldn't be able to resist. He's always had a sickening weakness for you."

"I tried to tell you he was a jerk," Lee noted to Katara as she unfroze her chains. "You've got the Avatar, three waterbenders, two firebenders, Sokka and two earthbenders. You've miscalculated."

Kinto smiled cruelly.

"It wasn't my intention to kill you people, just Aang."

"Why were you threatening me then?" Zuko asked a scowl on his face.

"I'm not going to kill you! Azula wants that pleasure for herself." He laughed. "But, she knew you'd bring us right to Aang."

Zuko growled.

"Do you really think you can beat the Avatar?" Toph scoffed.

"We all know he won't kill me; it's just not in his nature. And if any of YOU get too close, I'll have killed him before you can blink."

"If you kill him, you're dead," Sokka hissed menacingly. Kinto laughed again.

"Aw, has the angry brother decided to forgive and forget?"

Sokka growled again as the knife starting to draw blood from Aang's throat.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough drama."

And with that, she threw herself at Kinto, kissing him and a second later Aang had pushed him to the ground with his airbending. Before Kinto had a chance to react, Lee, Toph, Sokka, Zuko and Pakku had surrounded him.

"You aren't very smart for a professional assassin," Toph joked lightheartedly as she formed handcuffs from the metal bracelet she still wore around her arm.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what do you wish to do with this traitor?" Pakku hissed.

"Put him on my ship, I have some questions for him."

Kinto whined as Pakku took him back to the ship.

"That was pretty lame," Toph commented.

Katara laughed but Aang was smiling wryly.

"Well, Katara was always good at being distracting," Aang added softly. She turned to him with a smile.

"Okay folks! That's my cue to get out of here. This is gonna get mushy."

Katara blushed as Aang moved closer to her.

"Do you forgive me, Katara?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Katara, do you forgive him?" Sokka asked a little too curiously for her liking. Katara just blinked at the airbender stupidly.

For the first time in her life, she was completely speechless.

-x-


	11. Subtle

Well, here it is! The last chapter! Thank you for reading and thank you for all your support! Love, Katie P.S. Toph was right, this chapter will be pretty mushy, so don't read if you don't want to see MUSH! :)

I don't Avatar: the Last Airbender or the song Sixteen Going on Seventeen which inspired this story.

Subtle

"Katara," he whispered breaking the silence. Everyone was hanging on her every word.

"Next time you're taking me with you!" She demanded and Aang chuckled. "NO matter WHO is threatening you," she fumed. She glared at the boy standing across from her. He was smirking and his eyes were dancing playfully.

"Sure," he responded with a tease. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

It was then that she lost control of her actions. She ran towards him at full speed and crashed her lips against his. The boy gasped and titled backwards, but stopped them from falling onto the snow covered ground.

_Oh_, it felt so right to be kissing him again. The familiar taste of a warm summer breeze infused with fruit tarts began to swirl around in her head. He deepened the kiss as his fingers tangled in her hair.

Everyone around them was watching with their mouths hanging open. After a few moments Sokka seemed to notice that the young couple was getting more passionate with each kiss.

"If you two don't knock it off, I'm gonna barf," Sokka whined.

When Katara pulled away Aang's cheeks were a light pink and Katara couldn't help but smile.

"I think that means I forgive you," she whispered and feathered a light kiss on his lips.

"Hmm," he mused quietly as he squeezed her tightly against his chest.

"I missed you, Aang."

"Seriously, a little making out and everything is fine?" Sokka interrupted.

"Sokka, don't be mad," Aang asked as he turned to the Southern Water Tribe Warrior.

"You left."

"I couldn't really help it, could I?"

"I had to make Katara STAY here; I had to FORCE her not to follow you."

"Exactly, she's always been stubborn. You know as well as I do that if I'd given her a choice, you would've hated me more if she'd been killed."

This actually made Sokka smile and Katara huffed.

"I know you were just trying to protect us. But, still."

Aang laughed and pulled Sokka into a hug.

"AH! Let me go!" He squirmed. But, Aang just continued to laugh.

"Brotherly love," Suki commented.

"This DOES not mean I'm okay with this!" Sokka vehemently exclaimed but Aang only continued to smile.

Her father (who had been mysteriously absent throughout this whole business) walked up to her with a small smile.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I've sort of made a spectacle out of this," Katara whispered.

He laughed.

"I was aware that the young Airbender was here, Katara."

"What?" She snapped.

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"That boy loves you, a lot."

Katara felt the heat rise on her face.

"He came to me a few nights ago, to ask if there was any way he could still purpose to you. And I said there might be. Taking into consideration that he's the Avatar and all."

Katara laughed and threw her arms around her dad.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He chuckled but pulled away from his daughter's tight embrace.

"I believe someone wants to speak with you," he gestured to Aang who had appeared behind them. She blushed and nodded as her father disappeared with a wink.

"Did you get Sokka to stop complaining?"

He chuckled for a moment, but then his face resumed a serious expression.

"I think he'll forgive me, eventually."

"Just don't kiss him," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his warm body.

"You don't have to worry about that," he mused.

"_Aw_! How sweet! I think I'm gonna yak…." Toph added as she reappeared. "Can I at least chase the boys out of town, please?" She asked hopefully.

Katara nodded, still not moving from Aang's warm arms.

"YES!" She shouted and ran over to the small group of boys who still stood, their mouths hanging open. "Come on! SHOWS over, now MOVE IT!"

Katara laughed as the boys started to run in the opposite direction.

"I'm still not happy with this, Aang cheated!" Sokka hissed as he joined them.

Katara laughed.

"I'm glad he did," she smiled.

"_Blech_," Sokka commented.

"It's cute," Suki said with a smile.

"You would think that, you're a girl!" Sokka exclaimed vehemently.

"Well, now that THIS mess has been cleared up, I think I'm going to head home," Zuko added, his hands in his pockets. Finally, Katara let go of her fiancé' walking towards the firebender.

"You aren't going to kiss me again, are you?" He squeaked nervously. "I'm not sure my butt can take another one of your kisses."

Katara laughed and flung her arms around her friend.

"Thanks for everything, Zuko."

When she pulled away he was as red as a tomato.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," he laughed and then disappeared towards his ship.

Aang chuckled.

"Well, that was easier then I'd thought it would be," he added.

Katara turned around with a fake scowl on her face.

"Don't think that this means you can just kiss your way out of trouble. You are still in a heap of dung."

"I'm sorry," he added.

"Oh, it's all right. As long as you make it up to me, and you'd better start now!"

Aang's eyes sparkled as he took her by the hand and pulled her towards him.

"Well then, you'd better let me," he responded and then gently pressed his lips against hers. She laughed.

"I love you," she whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"And, I might just love you too," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes as she wound her arms around his body again.

"You were never very good at being subtle," she chuckled against his warm chest, hearing her laughter resonate in his chest. She cleared her throat. "Speaking of not being subtle, Aang, next time you're taking me with you."

"Katara, I don't…" But she held up a finger.

"I know what I want," she demanded coldly and Aang just laughed.

"I would think it would be OBVIOUS that you were coming with me."

"And why would that be so obvious?"

He bent down slightly and kissed the skin next to her mouth. His breathing was quick and shallow like a fish out of water.

"Well I sort of wondered, if you'd maybe consider, marrying MHPH!"

She had interrupted him with a deep kiss, and when she pulled away he looked like he had been wacked upside the head with his glider.

"Yes," she happily replied. "I'll marry you."

Aang was now grinning rather stupidly. And Katara kissed his cheek prompting the adorable blush to return to his cheeks.

"By the way, I think it's adorable that you stink at being subtle."

With a chuckle he returned to kissing his fiancé'.

A few days ago life had seemed pretty bleak, but with his lips against hers again, life couldn't get much better.

_-x-_

_Sixteen Going on Seventeen_

"You wait little girl on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on.

Your life little girl is an empty page, that men will want to write on, to write on.

You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby it's time to think.

Better be wary, canny and careful baby your on the brink.

You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in line.

Eager young lads, and rogues and cads will offer you food and wine.

Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men

timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your ken

you need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do.

I am seventeen going on eighteen; I'll take care of you!

I am sixteen going on seventeen; I know that I'm naive

Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and willing I believe.

I am sixteen going on seventeen innocent as a rose,

Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies what do I know of those?"

Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men,

Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my ken.

I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to do.

You are seventeen going on eighteen, I'll depend on you."

_-Sixteen Going on Seventeen_ from The Sound of Music


End file.
